The Experiment
by AdamSevaniRocks
Summary: This is the remake of my origanl story Experiment. This is different and hopfully better. It's about a girl on a mission to help two girls find camp without actually going there herslf. She is an experimant the gods made and she doesn't like it.


**Here's the beginning of the remake of Experiments! Yay! I hope you like it because I do, but never trust my opinion because I'm partly insane. See for yourself and stay with me if you want, I update as fast as I can.  
>Disclaimer- I'm not a guy. I am a stranger, insane, middle school girl who is in love with PJO [and Nico].<br>READ!**

Prologue

Have you ever felt like the world is completely against you and no one's there to help? I swear that I feel that every day. Yes, some days are better than others, but those kind of get pushed to the back of your mind when you're a fourteen year old girl living one the streets with two eleven year olds.

I love them, but it's a lot of pressure to find a safe place to sleep for the night, or edible food for all of us to eat. I wish that before their mom had died, that she would've given better directions, or better yet: not died at all. In that case, we wouldn't have been traveling the country to find some place called 'Camp Half-Blood.'

I guess I should explain the situation a little better.

You see, I had recently been adopted by a nice woman that was about thirty. She knew who, _what_ I was. I'm a demigod. I'm not going to go into a long explanation about how we're real and blah, blah, blah. You can decide that yourself. For now, I'll explain what happened.

I had been sitting in the living room with Isabella and Elizabeth. They're the twin daughters of the woman, Carrie, who adopted me. I had another day before the school year started. [I'd been with them for about a year] Izzy and Lizzy, as they prefer to be called, had just started school and were told to interview the members of their family for some project they had coming up.

_*__**Flashback**__*_

"Sam?" Izzy asked in her sweet as sugar voice.

"Yeah?" I looked up from my book I was reading, or trying to. I couldn't read because I was dyslexic, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"What's your favorite color?" They'd been asking me questions like this for about ten minutes, but I was getting bored.

"Red, black, or blue. I like all three, but red the most I guess." I looked at the paper they were writing on. "Are we almost done?"

"Yeah." Lizzy wasn't exactly the talkative type. She could go for days without saying a word. Izzy didn't have a problem with that since they could practically read each other's minds.

"Where do you want to live when you grow up?" Izzy asked.

I'd never actually thought about that. I knew that by being a demigod, the chances of me living to adult hood were slim, but I still never actually thought about that. I normally tried to stay on the bright side, like my dad had.

My dad was a wonderful person. He loved flowers so much, that he opened his own flower shop in our house. I didn't complain because I like flowers too, even if I did have a black thumb. I killed almost every plant I touched. He had corn silk colored hair from being in the sun all the time, and a bright smile. My mother had left him with me when I was about one, but he never bothered to remarry. He said he was happy with me by his side.

If you looked at us, you wouldn't think we were related. Unlike him with his light hair, mine was black as night. He had warm hazel eyes, mine were blood red. He had tan skin, I had skin so white I almost blended in with the snow. He was tall and muscular, I was short skinny but stronger than I looked.

When I was about eight, he had told me what I was. He explained to me who my mother was and why she left. He also said that some of the gods decided to play with my blood a bit before my dad could get me away from them.

Those gods had put some of their own blood in me, making me have their abilities. I was told by my dad that seven gods had done it. I've yet to figure out them all, but I know a few.

Zeus is one because I accidentally called down lightning on some of my dad's flowers when I was six.

Hades, I can control shadows and travel with them, but I can only travel from the top of a house to the bottom.

Athena was the only one that my dad actually knew about. She had come and apologized to him about what they had done to me and said that with the power my demigod sent was stronger.

I figured out that Apollo was one because I could control bits of sunlight to hit certain things when I want. That was found out when I was ten. The rest are unknown.

Everything turned sour when my dad died when I was eleven. A dracaena had come into our house and killed him as he tried to protect me. He had mentioned something about Camp Half-Blood as he died, but I still never got to know where it was.

Anyway, I realized I hadn't answered the twins' question. I thought for a minute then said, "Maine." It was where I lived with my dad. Milo, Maine. It was a extremely small town with one street full of stores and about six streets of houses. I still loved the place.

"Why?" Izzy asked, not looking up from what she was writing on that little green sheet of paper.

"Because I think is sounds cool to live in." I remembered the people who lived there. They had all known my dad and me as the flower family. The whole town knew us by name and it was like in those movies where the little girl grew up there and they all took care of me. Then my dad died. They never knew what happened, and before anything could become suspicious, I went into the system.

I had had a total number of four foster homes. After Carrie found out I was a demigod (I'm still not sure how she knew) she adopted me. No foster stuff. I became officially part of the family, and I loved it here. After I had been with them for about a month, I asked Carrie where the dad was. She had asked if I knew about Greek mythology in reply, and I had told her who my mother was. These were her exact words:

"Apollo is the father."

Yep, Izzy and Lizzy are demigods too.

I looked up as Carrie came back from the store. She looked as weary as ever. She had brown hair with grey streaks and light blue eyes that could make even a killer think twice of being mean to her. She was one of those people that always brought a smile to your face, especially when she smiled.

"Mom!" Izzy said as she jumped up from the floor and ran to give Carrie a hug. Lizzy wasn't that far behind.

"Hi, girls." Carrie smiled at them, than looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile in return. "Sam, would you mind taking these bags to the kitchen, I left some in the car."

I grabbed the four bags from her. "Sure."

She smiled at the twins as they let go, then once more at me, and she walked out the door to the car. Who would've guessed that a hell hound had been sitting outside the house, waiting for someone to snack on? I didn't, so when I heard the chilling scream about five minutes later, I didn't know that I would have to change my way of living dramatically so I could stay with the twins. I didn't know that I would be looking for a camp that I had no clue where to find. I certainly didn't know I would become one of the most hunted demigods for all monsters.

*_**End Flashback**_*

Now, we live on the streets. Shortly after that, we had killed the hell hound with bows. Izzy and Lizzy had found two golden bows and arrows in the basement and killed the thing instantly.

Currently, I was sitting by a tree somewhere on Long Island New York. Izzy and Lizzy were asleep in front of me. I had explained to them who they were after Carrie was killed, and I had told them what we had to find. They were smart enough that they knew what to do to live out here, but I knew they didn't like it at all. They wanted to go home and sleep in their own beds, but they couldn't.

I had long ago been told that the gods had forbidden me to ever use a weapon, so the twins were the ones fighting. I was the one the distracted them as they got arrows shot into their heads. They really were Apollo children. You could see it in their looks too.

They had sunny blonde hair and light blue eyes. Their skin was as tan in the winter as in the summer and they had marvelous aim when it came to arrows. They also loved music and rhymes. Over time, I learned that Lizzy also had dreams of the future. 'Not full blown visions, but little clips like a broken movie tape' is how she had explained it.

That kid has a mind like an adult. It's really creepy. I swear she could be a child of Athena if I didn't already know who her mom was.

I looked at Lizzy. She had a peaceful expression on her face, but if you looked closely, you could see she was dreaming about something. Her eyes were moving quickly like she was watching a battle. Izzy, on the other hand, looked like she was having a happy dream. She had a small smile on her face and it didn't look like she was struggling with anything in her dream.

Lucky her.

I looked up. Trees were blocking my vision but I could see the stars. I tried to find constellations, but I couldn't. I never understood how to read stars. As much as I tried, they were impossible to find in my mind. I don't see how I have Athena's blood; I'm not the smartest person when it comes to some things, or anything for that matter.

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was about midnight. I was supposed to switch watches right about now, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. For the past few days, I had gotten a total of about three hours of sleep. I had too much on my mind.

I looked at my left wrist. It had my bracelet on it. It was black with eleven silver charms. The charms turned into weapons. There was a two sided sword, two one sided swords on the same charm, a long knife, a dagger, a bow with arrows that always returned to the quiver, a suit case that could hold pretty much everything you could dream of, a bag full of about three hundred dollars, a canteen of nectar, a bag of ambrosia, a spear, and an umbrella.

I hardly used them, though. A while ago, Hera had come into my dreams telling my not to use my weird abilities. She said the gods would get very mad if I did. I used the ones that weren't weapons. When we fought monsters, I distracted while the twins fought. It worked really well. Lizzy used a knife that we had recently found and Izzy had remarkable aim with a bow.

I wish I could find where ever camp is. I think that that would be a safe place to take them. I'm not going to stay, though. I can't. I was told not to by, once again, Hera. She hates me.

Maybe because she was one of the ones who did this to me [I don't know if she was one of them]. Maybe she wanted to be one of them. Maybe she didn't agree with what they did. Maybe she knew something about me that I didn't. Maybe she was one of the few who knew about my little secret. The only ones who knew were my dad and Carrie. I think my real mother knows, but I'm not totally sure. I've never met her. I just know who she is.

I looked at the twins again. I was going to have to find this camp soon. I love them like actual family, but I can't watch them forever. I'm anything but a good parent. So far, they had almost died six times. In the short time, and most of them were because of my bad choices. I think I should listen to them more often.

For the first time ever, I thought about what I was going to do once I let them go. I couldn't go back into the system because in order to make sure they didn't investigate Carrie's death, we had burned down the house. Everyone thought the whole family had died in a house fire. Poor us.

If I walked around the country, people were bound to ask questions. I didn't exactly look like a nice person with my 'gothic getup' as Carrie called it. I had a black miny skirt on with black fish nets. I had a black tank top under a leather jacket that matched the leather skirt. I also had my black leather boots with red laces going up to mid-calf, I never went anywhere without them. Don't forget that my hair was stick straight with red streaks in random places, they hadn't faded yet and I had extra die in my suit case. Last, but not least, I had black sunglasses on that stood out on my overly white face. I wore no makeup because why would I waste money on something like that.

When I looked back up, I saw that it was about to rain. There were clouds coming closer and they looked like they were about to explode with a storm big enough to outdo the one that happened about a year ago, which turned out to be a gigantic war between the gods and titans. The gods won with the help of Camp Half-Blood, of course. Where the Hades is this freaking camp!

I have no clue where to look. The only reason we're on Long Island right now is because of a dream for Lizzy. She said that a bright man had come and told her to go to camp. I explained to her that that was Apollo and now we're here. Thank you Apollo! Maybe the camp was somewhere on this island. If it was, where was it?

I felt something wet hit my scalp. The rain had started. Sighing, I pulled the suit case charm off. Instantly, it was a full sized case sitting in front of me. I dug around until I found the tarp blankets and took them out.

Standing, I took them over to the twins. They were lying close together facing away from each other. It was like when they fought. They were back to back. Sighing again, I laid the blankets over them. That should keep the rain away from them. I sat by their heads, after I put my suit case away. Then, I pulled out the umbrella and covered myself with the third tarp.

I was ready to sit there for the rest of the night, and it was going to be a long night.

I should probably tell you what I've been putting off for most of this. Here it goes:

My name is Samantha Merchant, daughter of Mark Merchant and Persephone goddess of spring time and flowers. I am an experiment made by the gods, and I hate it. Get ready to listen to the short life of a suicidal demigod.

**The first chapter of my remake of 'Experiments.' I'm actually fairly happy about it. I know this one wasn't action and exciting, but you're going to have to wait. This one was informational. I hope you enjoyed it because I tried hard on this. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I like this. If you don't like something about it, tell me. I want to try and make it as good as possible. If it has any grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry, but I'm not the best editor in the world, try to roll with me.  
>Review people who I know are reading this. =D<strong>


End file.
